This invention relates to the economical production of synfuel and electrical power and more particularly, to a method for the physical and operational integration of a carbonaceous gasification plant, a gas fuel synthesis plant and a power generation station to economically produce synfuel and electrical power.
Synthesis gas, a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide, is conventionally produced by the partial oxidation of carbonaceous material or by the steam reforming of natural gas. Production of synthetic fuels from coal-derived synthesis gas (syngas) or from natural gas and methanol is possible by a variety of methods. These methods involve high costs to derive the raw material gases from, for example, the gasification of coal, and huge capital investment which together present obstacles to economical commercialization of synthetic fuel operations. In order to make the United States energy independent, economically plausible means must be found to synthesize high heating value fuels such as synthetic natural gas, methanol and liquid hydrocarbons.
A need exists for economically advantageous methods and apparatus for producing synthetic fuel (synfuel). It is possible to lower the operation costs of fuel synthesis by utilizing cheaper raw material gases and the inherent energy derived from energy producing (exothermic) operations such as the fuel synthesis in other related or integrated operations.